


5 Leaves Left

by jacksgirl217



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cleon, Cloud/Leon - Freeform, M/M, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgirl217/pseuds/jacksgirl217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud loves Leon, but he still has a job to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Leaves Left

5 Leaves Left.

"What, you're not even going to say goodbye?" Leon asked his arms folding over his bare chest.  
"Bye." Cloud replied as nonchalantly as possible, trying desperately not to show how gut wrenchingly hard this was for him. He turned and made to exit the house, fully prepared to shut the door behind him and close Leon in, or was that out?  
Leon followed before he had the chance and grabbed Cloud by the collar, turning him and crushing him against the doorframe as he pressed himself against the smaller warm body. He kissed him deeply and with more passion than he had done just hours before as they had made love.  
"Don't keep taking me for granted." Leon almost growled as he kissed him again, not wanting him to leave. "Or the next time you come back, I might not be waiting for you."  
Cloud ducked his head, ashamed of himself, ashamed of everything that he was. He looked back up in to Leon's heavy gaze, memorising it even though it was full of hurt and betrayal. He would take anything that Leon had to give him.  
"I love you." He whispered as he reached up and planted a soft kiss against pliant lips.  
Leon sighed and gave in. He always did.  
Pressing his forehead against Cloud's he let his hands drop to Cloud's waist.  
"You too." He replied his voice husky and gravely from an emotion that Leon would deny he felt.  
He let Cloud up and watched as the swordsman walked out into the street, fully prepared to wait until the end of the earth for him to come home, every time, no matter what.


End file.
